Bend In The Road
by Katly
Summary: Love or friendship? Which is important? Obvio love..but this guy gave importance to friendship..but not love.. Sequel to my earlier story Secret :) R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- **Heya! _

**_I know after this all the KeVi fans are going to curse me, but sorry.. I'll update ofy ASAP :)_**

_So this 1 is a sequel of secret and u'll get to know who the girl is ;)_

_. . ._

**Bend In The Road**

**. . .**

**Prologue**

**. . .**

He was shocked to see her..to his surprise the girl is none other tthan he used to work with..

**Kavin's Mom- **"beta kya tum dono eik dusre KO pehle se jante ho?"

Both of them came out of the shock and..

**Both together- **"Han.."

Both of their mothers were happy..and asked them to go inside and talk..

.../\...

_**Inside the room-**_

_The girl was standing infront of Kavin..and he was luking very angry.._

_"..tum yahan!"**  
><strong>_

_"Kavin.. sir wo.. Mein..**  
><strong>_

_"Aur tumhari maa Woh Toh mar ChukI thi.."_

_"Woh imhone mujh bachpan sai pala hai.."_

_There was silence for a moment.._

_" Ttumhara pyaR bohot kamZor hai!"_

_"Sir please! Mien Bohot himmat karke aghe barhi hun..please Meri himmat ko na girayo!"_

_"Mein shaadi ke Liye haan nhi karunga!" _

_"Sir..meri maa..toot jaye gi..unko lagega ke unhone mere saath na insafi ki hai.."_

_"Thik lagega!"_

_He was about to go but she held his wrist..but she immediately left it.._

_"Sir please! Please sir!" ***she pleaded***_

_He went without saying anything..the girl cried bitterly..and after a while she also went.._

_.../\..._

When she went outside..her mother was luking very happy..so she was confused..her mother went and kissed on her forehead..

"Mubarak ho beta! Shaadi paki ho gayi hai!"

The girl surprisingly luked at Kavin and murmured a "Thank you"..he dint say anything and after a while Kavin and his mom went..

.../\...

_**At night at Kavin's residence-**_

Kavin was sitting on his bed remembering about someone..and the doorbell rang..he went and opened the door..it was a girl..she immediately hugged Kavin and Kavin hugged her back..they both separated after a while..

"KV! How Ru? U know I missed you so much!"

"I'm fine..Tum kaisi ho?"

"Tumse door Kaise thik ho sakti hun?"

Kavin smiled lightly..

"Waise tumhari behen Neha aur Aunty Ji Kahan hain?"

"Woh dono so rahe hain.."

"Oh! Toh mujhe v mera kamra dikha do..bohotttt neend arahI hai.."

She said this stretching her arms and Kavin showed her the guest room..he himself went to the room and slept..waiting for a new morning..

.../\...

_**Meanwhile at the girls residence-**_

She was sitting on her bed silently reading a book..she wanted her to be husband like th one who is in the book..but its impossible..she slept..waiting for a new turn in her life..

. . . . . ./\. . . . . .

_**A/N- **I know this was terribly short but Guyz exams are can in on my head..tomorrow is my Biology exam so sholly..but this was for Ania's Grandma..give my greetings to her Ania :)_

**_So GUYZ the suspense is still on! Who's the girl? Dunno? Then guess ;) And Guyz gimme suggestions..u want KEVI or a new character again?_**

_Well please review..and lemme know should I continue it or not? Please 20+ reviews :)_


	2. Sholly

**_A/N- _**_Sorry gyz not an update actually i wanted ask many questions but i everytime forget them :P So here i go :)__  
><em>

**_Okey..I wanna clear 1 thing are my stries worth reviewing or reading? Please tell me if they aren't so that i should stop! Yar do u ppl even knw me? I'm Anushka..Anushka Kapoor..remember, Aliya, secret..Han?_**

_If u do then why dont u ppl review? Okey in the first chap of every story, I get 30-40 reviews but then where do ur reviews dis appear? Sorry to those who review but I'm not gonna update this story until and unless i get 30+ reviews and its final, and i dont want 2 or 3 or more reviews with one name! Okey?_

_**Well sorry and bye, tc**  
><em>


	3. Revelations!

_**A/N- **__Heya! Sorry i'm late :/ but too many stries ta handle..soooo sorry :))_

**_Well ya obvio thanks for ur precious reviews..I really do appreciate 'em :))_**

_Now enough of my bak bak and enjoy the ride wid Kavin and the mystery girl :P_

_...\/..._

_**Bend In The Road**_

_...\/..._

_**Chapter 1**_

_...\/..._

_**Revelations**_

_...\/..._

_**Note: **Again its a new girl so ya ppl can imagine the girl up in the collage :))_

_**WARNING:** Comparatively short and boring!**  
><strong>_

_...\/..._

_**At the girls residence-**_

_The girl is sleeping in the same position as last night, her book on her chest and her blanket covering her, her mother enters and smiles seeing her daughter in that position..she gently strokes her hair and calls her name.._

_"Shanaya, Shanaya..beta utho.."_

_"Maa..sone do na..plz.."_

_"Beta kam pe jana hai..uth beta.."_

_She immediately jumps outrof bed..after hearing the word 'kam'.._

_"Maa..kam.."_

_"Han beta..uth.."_

_"Ji maa.." _

_Her mother goes.._

_...||..._

_She thinks about Kavin..when she joined first in 2013.._

**_In CID bureau, Dehli-_**

A girl in her early twenties..steps inside..the place sounds a bit too serious..btw the girl has a broad smile on her face as she says..

**Girl- **"Inspector Shanaya! Reporting on duty sir!"

All of 'em turn and saw a beautiful girl..fair complexion, sea green eyes.. wearing a purple shirt tucked inside her blue jeans..with a belt holding it..their ACP smiles while the rest are confused..he greets the girl..

**ACP- **"Welcum Shanaya..nice to see u here.."

**Shanaya- **"thank u sir..its an honor to work wid u .."

She smiled more this time..

**ACP- **"but..i heard from **ACP Pradyuman** that ur joining nxt week.."

**Shanaya- **"sir i was supposed to join nxt week but..***she paused***..i was eager to come here.."

**ACP- **"Shanaya..may i ask u that why did u cum here?"

**Shanaya- **"sir..a new environment suits me better.."

When the ACP is abt to say sumthing a man cums running in..OMG! Stop! But its too late he has already bumped into sum one..all the papers falling on 'em..ACP sees..hes none other than **SENIOR INSPECTOR KAVIN**!

**ACP- **"KAVIN!"

They get up..and luk at each other..Kavin apologizes from the ACP..and soon Shanaya was familar with every1..days pass she has made gud frnz wid evryone..even wid her seniors..coz everyone is impressed with her sweet, caring and polite nature..specially Kavin...he never realizes but sumwhere deep in his heart he has sumthing for her..but no one knws that she is killin her self day by day deep inside..

It has been a month since Shanaya joined CID Dehli..

One day there's a case reported..and Shanaya gets shot..that day Kavin realizes that how much he loves her..he then decides to confess his luv for her..he doesnt care..whatever her answer will be but he wants to confess..

...||...

_**Days later-**_

_Kavin and Shanaya are the only ones left in the bureau..Shanaya is working on the computer whilst Kavin is thinking whether to confess or not.._

_"Kavin..cum on..do it!"_

_He went over to Shanaya's desk..she saw him and gave him her sweet smile..which made him to loose his confidence.._

_"Yes sir! Koi kam tha kya?"_

_"Han..nhi..actually i wanted say that..Shanaya..I..I..I.._

_"Sir..I'm listening.."_

_"Actually..Shanaya.."_

_He sat down on his knees and said.._

_"Shanaya I luv u..idc wat u answer is..but I luv u.."_

_Shanaya was speechless.._

_"Sir..I luv sum1 else.."_

_Kavin got up and said.._

_"Shanaya its okey.."_

_He smiled lightly..and went..then Shanaya took out a picture from her desk..tears made their way..she said crying.._

_"**Vineet**..I'll always luv u..I'm sorry..I couldn't keep ma promise but I still luv u.."_

_Saying this she kept the photo away and went home.._

_...||..._

**_The next in the Bureau-_**

Shanaya enters and goes straight to her desk...besides her desks is Kavins..Kavin was not there yet as he's the first one to come..and it's too late today..she asks Ria..

"Ria.."

Ria..who's working on her files..turns..

"hmm..bolo.."

"wo..mein puch rahi thi that Kavin sir.."

"oh! I forgot to tell! He took his transfer to Mumbai.."

"ummm..thank u.."

_**Present-**_She comes out of her thots with a thud..when her mother calls her..she immediately gets up from bed and goes to get a shower..

...||...

**_After an hour-_**

She cums out of the washroom wearing a light pink shirt..when she's making her hair..her phone buzzes..she Luks at kit and is confused to read the message..

. . . . . . . . . .||. . . . . . . . . .

**Nxt chapter: **Some caring! A bit nok jhok! ;)

**AN: **I know this sucks! But was busy so..bear wid this boring chapter :/

**But ya plzzzzz review so that I can write a chap soon! :D**

And Sharrylina ur right she's Mawra an actor of Pakistan..I watch Pakistani serials and I've even been to Pakistan as my Grandman is there :))

**Anyways do temme how was it :)) Nxt updates will cum after 19th..sholly but these exams :$! And lemme knw if u need anything else :D!**


End file.
